This present invention relates to a wireless relay system apparatus and method for a multi-path interference removing using by same channel frequency. More specifically, the invention relates to a relay system apparatus and method to relay wireless signal of high generating power and high purity for tx (transmission) and interference isolation of relay branch office.
The relay system is located between a base wireless station and a terminal, which is an apparatus to provide for a good quality of communications entering the power station environment by amplification of low rx (reception) level in a dead spot such as an inside of building or out of town.